User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood is Country Radio's Highest Charting Female This Week
Carrie Underwood continues to be country radio's highest-charting female artist this week, with her latest single, "Love Wins", as it moves to No. 12 on the Mediabase Country chart. Having been released on September 1 of last year, with the music video having come out on September 11, 2018, "Love Wins" has achieved an extremely long shelf-life at country radio, taking six full months to land near the top 10 mark. Elsewhere, it stays steady at #13 on Billboard's Country Airplay (also being the highest-charting single by a female artist this week), with Kelsea Ballerini in a close second at #17 with "Miss Me More." However, on the Hot Country Songs chart, "Love Wins" seems to have found its peak at No. 14. This week, it plummets down to No. 25, which will be a tough spot for Underwood to recover from in the next few weeks. Unless Underwood's team at Capitol Nashville have plans to make a big push for it to reach the top 10, "Love Wins" may have already found its peak in the top 12. To date, all of Underwood's singles have reached at least top twelve on the Country Airplay. "Love Wins" seems to have struggled a bit more at radio than its predecessor, "Cry Pretty", did. "Pretty" managed to graze the top 10 at No. 9 last August, but did garner more than 14 million streams on Vevo for its music video. The video for "Love Wins", however, has half that amount (7 million) since debuting in September. All of this could certainly be attributed to the fact that "Wins" received far less promotion than the lead single did, considering Underwood had to take maternity leave last December and won't be able to perform her latest music until at least April. Check out the colorful music video (filmed in Nashville) for "Love Wins" below: There is still plenty of single-worthy material left on Underwood's ''Cry Pretty ''album, however. Out of the handful of obvious tracks that are potential hits, number three - "Low" - is currently one of the most favored picks for the third single. If fan reaction is any indication, "Low" would have an interesting time at country radio. Although the song starts out slow and quiet, it relentlessly builds into a crescendo of metaphors by the end. There is a certain clever songwriting ("Like a diamond ring without a stone//Like a guitar without a song//Everything that was right is wrong, ever since, baby, you been gone") that has been absent from previous singles co-written by Underwood. She seems to have really outdone herself writing this one, using metaphors in a way that is very visual and melancholy. Hear "Low", from ''Cry Pretty, ''below: However, some fans have pointed out that it's time for a more upbeat single from the album, since "Cry Pretty" and "Love Wins" dealt with very serious themes. A fun, summery pick would be "Southbound", just in time for the CMT Music Awards and CMA Music Fest in June. However, the more interesting choice would be "Drinking Alone", with its potential to be played on pop stations in addition to country. There has been a considerable amount of attention put on "Drinking Alone" ever since the album came out last year, so it could very well be that Underwood and team have planned to release it as single No. 3 all along. Out of every other track left on the album, "Drinking Alone" is the most obvious choice for the next single. Just the lyric video alone has amassed almost 1 million views so far. Listen to "Drinking Alone" below: What do you think should be the next single from the ''Cry Pretty ''album? Photo Gallery below: Carrie Underwood through the years Category:Blog posts